


Ghosts and Memories

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent Hawke Family, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen, Hawke Family (Dragon Age) Feels, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Magnus Hawke watches as two of his children leave for Ostagar - and is suddenly transported to another place and another time. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.
Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086066





	Ghosts and Memories

“Come back safe, both of you. That's an order.” Magnus couldn't quite keep the emotion out of his voice as he gazed at his son and daughter, both resplendent in their brand new armour. Three quarters of the savings he'd been steadily putting away over the years were now gone, but it was worth it. If his children were going to be fighting darkspawn, there was no way he was going to send them off without adequate protection.

“Of course we will.” Ingrid rocked back and forth on her heels, her fingers tapping her sword hilt impatiently. She pulled him into a hug, kissed him on the cheek, and then moved away to say a few words to Erik.

Leif stepped forward, an uncharacteristic frown gracing his features. Magnus's eldest was rarely seen without laughter in his eyes or a joke on his lips, but he knew when an occasion called for true sincerity. “I'll do my best to keep her out of trouble, Father. Carver, too,” he added with a glance at Leandra.

“I know.” He hugged his son tightly and then pulled back, his hands still resting on Leif's shoulders. “Thank you.” Leif nodded and stood on his tiptoes to ruffle Erik's hair, a gesture that brought a brief smile to Magnus's face.

Carver finished saying goodbye to his mother and sisters and turned to him, his hand outstretched. Like Ingrid, he was wearing a new set of steel plate armour paid for by Magnus. It had seemed the least he could do for Leandra after he'd failed to persuade her son to remain behind. In truth, he hadn't tried particularly hard. The lad just wanted a chance to do right by his country. Who was Magnus to deny him – to deny any of them – that chance? Especially when he'd left home for much the same reason thirty years before.

He shook his nephew's hand warmly and then watched the three of them leave, his youngest son, his sister-in-law and his nieces by his side. As they reached the road that would take them to Ostagar, Ingrid turned back and smiled at him, an achingly familiar smile that made his heart swell.

*****

“Well.” He picked himself up off the ground and retrieved his sword from where it had fallen. “You certainly got the best of me there.”

“I got some lucky breaks,” his opponent replied modestly as they unfastened their helmet, their voice muffled behind a layer of metal.

“No, you beat me fair and square.” He held out his hand. “Magnus Hawke. I don't think we've met.”

His sparring partner tossed their helmet aside and he stifled a gasp. Before him stood a beautiful woman with cropped black hair, high cheekbones and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Elodie Carrall.” She grasped his hand in a grip that would put many of his fellow recruits to shame.

“It's... good to meet you. Elodie.” Was he staring? Maker's balls, he hoped he wasn't staring.

“Likewise.” She let go of his hand and made to leave the training ground. “I look forward to a rematch.”

“So do I!” he called after her, but she was already gone, weaving her way between sparring pairs. She paused at the gate and looked back at him, a smile on her lips, a smile that stopped him in his tracks and made his stomach turn cartwheels.

*****

“Are you alright, Magnus?” He turned to see Leandra peering at him, concern in her eyes. Their three soldiers were almost out of sight now, just three specks on the horizon. “You look as if you're seen a ghost.”

“I certainly feel like I've seen one,” he murmured, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

She squeezed his shoulder in sympathy and followed the others inside, leaving him alone with his memories.


End file.
